Teddy Lupin's ABCs
by Lightninging
Summary: Moments through Teddy's first year at Hogwarts. As we follow him through everything from friendship to misdemeanors and exams to quidditch, Teddy's first year promises to hold more than he expected. 26 prompts A-Z. Kplus. Multichaptered.
1. Address, Bubblegum, Camera

Disclaimer: I am not Ms. Rowling. Therefore, me no own Harry Potter. Because if I did, two certain metamorphmagus/werewolf parents would not have died. EVER.

Here goes the first chapter of _Teddy Lupin's ABCs..._

A: Address

The day the owl had come swooping into their kitchen, Andromeda had cried in secret. The eleven-year-old had been all to eager to open the enevelope, tearing the Hogwarts' seal clean off in his haste. And as Teddy read the letter aloud, his hair bright blue, his grandmother cast a longing gaze to the photos of the other child she had raised.  
"Grandma! Grandma! Can we send owls to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and Victoire and Aunt Fleur and Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione and Uncle George and Grandma Molly and Grandpa Weasley an'... an'... and everybody else? Please?"

_Dear Harry,  
Teddy has requested I write to you following the arrival of a Hogwarts owl this morning. As I am sure you will be delighted to hear, h__e would like his godfather to assist us when we purchase school supplies tomorrow. Ginny and the kids are invited as well, of course, and..._

B: Bubblegum

He had bought a big package of Drooble's Blowing Gum on the train, handing over the sickles to the kindly witch with the trolley. He didn't really know why he did it at the time, but he sat back down anyway. Opening up the package, he popped a piece in his mouth and offered one to the other boy in his compartment.  
"Hello. I'm Teddy Lupin. Are you a first year too?" He inquired of the other boy amidst the popping of gum.  
The other boy- sandy blonde and blue-eyed, wearing muggle clothes- nodded. "Yep. I'm Cole Kaber. I'm muggle-born, I think that's what it's called, so this is all kinda new for me. Thanks for the bubblegum! But is blue hair... normal?"  
Teddy laughed. "No way! I'm a metamorphmagus- my mom was too. It means we can change our hair and eyes an' stuff whenever we want to," he added, seeing a wrinkle of confusion on Cole's forehead.  
"That's _awesome!! _Hey, that's a real big bubble, Teddy. I think it's gonna-"  
POP!  
"Hah! You got it all over- now your hair's bubblegum-pink!"

C: Camera

His grandmother had snapped a photo of him as they said their goodbyes. A small, blue-haired Teddy waved for eternity, a slightly nervous smile on a face that was determined to be brave, even as godfathers and grandmothers said farewell.  
The photo went on the mantelpiece over Andromeda's hearth, last in the line of photos chronicling the Tonks's (And the Lupins) through time. But after a quick bit of thinking, she moved it right next to another picture, taken in the same spot, years before. Here, at least, they could be together- a pink-haired Nymphadora, age eleven, cast curious glances at the platform around her, as her blue-haired son waved sheepishly beside her.

A/N: Well? What do my lovely readers think?  
I promised myself never to write fanfics for a book, and look what I did...  
How was it? This is the first chapter, obviously. It will continue all the way through the alphabet.

Please review!! And if you know me personally (or why Cole Kaber's name is Cole Kaber) please do not say in a review. PM me instead if you can guess!


	2. Dignity, Easy, Fog&Forget

A/N: The second chapter of _Teddy Lupin's ABCs! _Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, including VanishingSoul, UrawakaiPisces, Eowyn's Pen, and Samara Nightshade. Please continue with your wonderful reviews! And Juju-chan, I already have a prompt for D, but thanks anyways! (Because I'm using this list for a Royai fic like this too, I can't use dementor...) (What, you thought a prompt list of _mine_ would get away without a Royai set?)

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, JKR does.

* * *

Dignity

Teddy's dignity took quite a few harsh blows on the night of the sorting. Shivering in the line, he gazed around him at the Great Hall. He couldn't quite remember why he had wanted to come to Hogwarts. But he remembered as he glanced at the head table and spotted a few familiar faces: McGonagall in the Head's seat, Hagrid, even Neville. The brand-new Herbology professor gave Teddy the tiniest of waves.  
Teddy took a great deal of comfort in noticing that Neville looked even more likely to puke than himself.  
"Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw..." the Metamorphmagus heard his new friend muttering, so quiet he wasn't sure if he'd heard.  
"Why d'you want to be in Ravenclaw so bad?" Teddy asked Cole, curious.  
Cole shrugged. "Because that's what my sister's in. She says I better- that's her waving, over there!"  
Teddy followed the blonde boy's pointing finger to see a brunette at the Ravenclaw table, a fourth-year or so, grinning at Cole. "Oh. I want to be in Gryffindor, like my dad and all my aunts and uncles. But Ravenclaw would be good too."  
Just then, McGonagall brought out the sorting hat. "Settle down, please, settle down." The voices stopped murmuring as the students' gazes settled on a ragged hat, sitting on an old stool. Teddy's nerves returned full blast as McGonagall announced "The sorting will now begin."

_Teddy waited as the sorting hat sang, then began working its way through the names..._

"Innishen, Nora."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Jugson, Joseph."  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Kaber, Cole!"  
Cole cast Teddy a terrified look before struggling up the steps to the stool. He perched nervously on the edge of his seat, looking up as though trying to see inside the hat- or was he praying? Teddy couldn't tell. The young Lupin waited, until the hat shouted.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
As the hall applauded, Teddy realized that after K came L, which meant-  
"Lupin, Ted." McGonagall's voice rang imperiously out over the hall as Teddy struggled to keep his hair blue- it couldn't turn green now, not in front of all these people- there might be someone who knew it meant he was scared sick- he squeezed his eyes shut as he sat on the rickety old stool, a tingling in his hair  
_Hmmm, hmmm, young Lupin. What have we here? I've heard that you were coming, yes. But now, where to put you? You have that same loyalty and stubborness that got your mother sorted to Hufflepuff, but that was a close call. Yet all your father's courage, no? Hmm... might as well put you into-  
"GRYFFINDOR!" _

* * *

Easy

It wasn't easy, filling his parents' shoes.

From the moment he'd arrived at Hogwarts, he'd felt the pressure- to be as good as his parents, as good as his godfather, as good as all the heroes he was connected to.

It was a lot of pressure.

As he entered the first class of the day, Herbology, Teddy was shaking, his blue hair tinged with green. He fumbled when he got out his textbook-_ Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs_- and dropped a watering can. It sprayed Professor Longbottom all over.

Fortunately, Cole's laughter and Neville's smile washed the nervousness away. Yes, Aunt Hermione had always been the best at Herbology, but he'd try his hardest anyway.

Because he certainly wasn't going to get anywhere without trying.

* * *

Fog/Forget

Teddy tried his hardest to forget that he had no parents. But the fact that he still would cry himself to sleep was hard to hide. Shaking with sobs, he would press his pillow to his face until he couldn't breathe, then curl up into a little ball until his grandmother heard. Andromeda would hug him, crying with him. Misery loves company, or so the saying went. It certainly held true for them.

But at Hogwarts, Teddy had no grandmother to comfort him. His hair, faded back to a natural brown, would be the only sign in the morning of dreams gone wrong.  
A photo album, filled with pictures (Andromeda loved her camera). A crumpled letter from his mother to his father, another one from his godfamily to him. A picture, inexpertly crayoned by little Lily Potter. A locket necklace, with NTL (Nymphadora Tonks Lupin) on the back, a photo of little Teddy being held by his father inside.  
All those things lived in a box, a box kept safe, tucked carefully away in the side of his trunk.

And he would go about his life, hair and mood returning to their customary vibrancy.

* * *

I discovered divider lines!! I don't think I've ever used 'em before...  
So? Tell me your opinions!! I want to hear them.

Reviewers get virtual candy... ;)

Thanks for reading! ~AnimeFallingStar.


	3. Gift

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I became a freshman four weeks ago, and I leave my house at 7:00 AM and don't get back until 9:15 PM. (I'm doing both Field Hockey and a play) And then I must do homework. *keels over and dies*

Anyway, thank you for the wonderful reviews!! Especially Eowyn's Pen, UrawakaiPiseces, and SWChica2005. Thanks so much! (Juju-chan, I explained why I can't put Scorpius in, right? It would DESTROY canon. DEMOLISH it.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Bad things would happen if I did. I do, however, own Cole Kaber. Kind of. (yah, he really is my little brother.) I do not own Naruto, either.

_G gets a chapter to itself. Why? Because I want H-I-J-K to be in one chapter together. And my plotbunny is MONSTROUS._

* * *

G: Gift

A snow-white owl arrived amidst the stream of mail on Teddy's second day.

Flying low over the Gryffindor table, the bird kept the large package in its talons from destroying breakfast. Overshooting its target, the predator performed a quick 180 turn and stopped in front of Teddy.

Cole laughed nervously. "It's still kinda hard for me to get used to the mail being delivered this way. It's so strange for all these owls to be awake in the daytime!"

"Really? But mail almost never gets lost this way. Doesn't it get lost a ton in the muggle world?" Teddy asked curiously.

Cole grinned, "Nah! The mail people get in trouble if it gets lost too much- no birthday cards! So horrible!" Diverting his attention back to the package Teddy held, the blonde boy asked curiously, "Are you gonna open it? Who's it from?"

Teddy pointed to a small note on top: "_Teddy- open this when no-one else is around. And don't tell Aunt Hermione. And don't mention this to Andromeda- or Grandma Molly." _He read aloud.

"Cool!" Cole grinned. "Let's take it back to the dormitories! No-one will be there during breakfast, and I don't think-"

"Hello, dear brother. What have you there?" The same brunette Teddy had seen waving to Cole before the sorting leaned over her brother's shoulder.

"Go 'way, Rina. It's none of your business." Cole grumbled, covering the note with his hand.

Another girl- also in Ravenclaw- came up to them. This girl had curly, dark brown hair just longer than her shoulders, and brown eyes that were peering at The Package. "Oooh, a se-cret!" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Tell me what it is, Cole, please?" she begged.

"No. I don't know yet! Why are all you guys coming over here?"

The first girl was poking Cole in the arm, demanding to know what the secret was. The other was trying to sneak a closer look at The Package. Cole was attempting to fend them off. And Teddy...

Teddy was confused- and his hair was showing it. It was darkening from turquiose to navy, and then to green and fuschia, even as he concentrated on on keeping it sky-blue.

"Ooooh, cool! Your hair changed colour! You're a metamorphmagus!" _Another _girl, this time with long blonde hair in a reallllly long braid, came up. She, too, was wearing a Ravenclaw badge.

"Go away. Please." Cole grumbled.

Teddy was very, very confused.

The girl, with her blonde braid swinging, explained to Teddy: "I'm Riniel Douglass. It's nice to meet you, metamorphmagus-kun. The other one over there is Julia, Julia Rehcra. The crazy one, Cole's sister, is Rina."

"Oh. Uh- nice to meet you too. I'm Teddy- Teddy Lupin." That cleared things up. But there was still one question left unanswered... "Why are you wearing a metal headband?"

The blonde- Riniel- immediately brightened. "Because it's from Naruto!"

"Naruto?" The metamorphmagus boy felt like she was speaking another language.

"Oh, don't get them started, Teddy. They'll go on for _hours_." Cole poked his new friend in the shoulder. "Go AWAY, guys. Now."

The curly-haired one- Julia- smiled, saying, "Okay, guys. Let's leave them to their conspiracies. We have Transfiguration. We can't be late again, guys!"

The three Ravenclaws ran off in a cloud of dust, leaving Teddy more confused than he had been before. "Your sister seems... nice."

Cole shuddered. "No. Not at all. She's INSANE! And her friends are almost as bad. Although... well, Julia is nice... ah, never mind. Are we gonna go back to open that?"

Teddy shrugged. "Sure. Just one thing- what in the name of Merlin is Naruto?"

Cole groaned again. "Well, you see, there's this kid named Naruto. And he wants to be a ninja..."

* * *

"Wow! You're invisible!" Cole exclaimed, watching (or not) his friend swish the cloak around in delight.

"It's Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak! He always said he put it somewhere safe..."

Cole's eyes widened even more. "You mean... _that_ Uncle Harry? The one who defeated Voldemort?"

Teddy smiled. It had taken a lot of explaining- from him _and _from Cole's sister (who kept relating Voldemort to someone named... _Pain If-cats-ski... _and then _Dark Wader_) to get out the story of the War. And even now, Cole seemed incapable of grasping the concept of Horcruxes. "Yeah. _That_ Uncle Harry, though he hates being special."

"That's awesome! Hey- you know how many _pranks_ we can pull off with that thing?"

* * *

A/N: NO, I did NOT misspell Pein and Akatsuki, or Darth Vader. I simply put them in the perspective of a wizard.  
Why Naruto? Because it is a popular anime, and I figured more people would understand...  
I had this done a while ago, just forgot to post it... *ducks flying objects*  
Well, review! I love to know your opinions!!

To Eowyn'sPen, UrawakaiPisces: XD (Oh- Archer backwards is Rehcra, that's where I got it. )


End file.
